


Why I Lied to You

by Queue



Category: due South
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queue/pseuds/Queue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Garonne's fic "Why I Lied to You." Summary of original: It's 1930, and Ray Kowalski is undercover. Contains bootleggers, Al Capone, adventures on the frozen river Detroit... and a rather unusual Canadian Customs Officer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why I Lied to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Garonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garonne/gifts).



Links to each chapter of the podficced story can be found [here.](https://soundcloud.com/colorandlight42/tracks)

The text of the story can be found [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/758719/chapters/1418836)


End file.
